


snippets and progress

by bojogae



Series: imagines & prompts. [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AndrogynousTony Stark, Demiromantic Tony Stark, Demisexual Tony Stark, Howard Stark A+ parenting, Incompleted Works, Jarvis being lovely, M/M, Maria Stark being lovely, Nonbinary Character, Young!Tony Stark, in-progress, nonbinary tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bojogae/pseuds/bojogae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">just a collection of all the snippets of incompleted and upcoming stories.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">all prompts and such are listed in the beginning notes of each snippet along with warnings and author's notes.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	snippets and progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _...and the one time they saved each other_  
>    
>  as it says on the tin, i decided to tackle the five times bucky and tony saved each other and the one time they _saved each other_. this is just a snippet, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt one:** imagine how overprotective tony "you're the one thing i can't live without" stark and bucky "to the end of the line" barnes get over each other.
> 
> +
> 
> **prompt two:** imagine non-binary tony being awesome and going about his day in a pretty outfit with lovely heels, and bucky being confused but totally okay with it. maybe defending tony from some teasing even if he doesn't need the defense since it's not mean or anything. idk, just non-binary tony!
> 
> the latter prompt has a dope fill already ([here](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/138158207828)), but i thought that non-binary tony would be a great kind of addition to the former prompt. still unfinished, but yolo, i guess.

1.

the first time tony had ever fallen in love with the precision and beauty that went into getting dolled up all nice and prettily, he was five.

while he had spent a good bit of his time vying for howard’s attention (and getting ignored or degraded, depending on how howard felt), an equal amount of his time was spent either on his mamma’s hip or on shadowing her as she went about her day. 

spending so much time around his mamma made it possible for him to be able to constantly watch her as she prepared herself for whatever outing was set for the day. he remembers clearly being set down on the bed and weakly dragging a pillow to the edge of the bed so that he could watch as she got ready. his eyes, filled with childish awe, would follow her movements as she lined her eyes and lips. his lips would part in an inaudible gasp as she applied her lipstick, the bright red colour immaculately staying within the lines she made. he would sit up and hug the pillow close to his chest as she curled and pinned her hair and slid into her attire, paying close attention to the way she slid into her heels with care.

he remembers when she would catch him staring and smile brightly as she caught the look in his eyes. walking over to him, she never ceased to lean over and gather him into her arms and nuzzling their noses together.

“how do i look, bambino?”

she’d always ask, knowing the answer but not wanting to avoid hearing his awestruck response.

“like...like...” he’d always stumble to describe what he thought she looked like until he would finally whisper, “a queen. mamma is a queen.”

and she’d smile, reward him with another eskimo kiss and a parting kiss on the cheek, leaving a red mark behind that he abhorred getting rid of. 

it was when he was ten that he attempted learning that precision and achieving that level of elegance for himself. 

he had been waiting in the room while his mother showered and prepared herself for the typical makeup routine (he never grew out of watching her) when he awkwardly walked over to her boudoir, eyeing and skimming the neatly organised makeup. he bit his lip shyly before turning to the in-room bathroom and checking to make sure his mum was preoccupied. he took a seat and immediately reached for a fresh, unopened eye liner, lip liner, and lipstick, wanting to avoid contamination if he could. after years of watching his mamma get ready, his precision was nearly flawless, only stumbling when it came down to getting the wing of his liner correct. he lined his lips like he remembered seeing, overdawing just enough that when he finally applied the lipstick his lips looked fuller and attracted more attention. when he finally finished and looked up into the mirror to examine himself, he jumped when he caught his mamma watching him with her arms crossed and an emmaculate eyebrow raised. he made to move and open his mouth to spew out excuses, but she held up a hand to silence him and walked over to him slowly. she cupped his cheek and tilted his head up, her gaze making him flush slightly. she released his chin and reached to the boudoir. hearingthe barely audible sound of something opening, he turned his head, only to have it grabbed by his mamma and titled up.

“you forgot your mascara, bambino. i thought you had learned better. though, your eye liner and lips are lovely,” she offered in explanation, her voice softening as she caught his body relaxing as the wateriness in his eyes. “now, look up.”

he followed her instructions, swallowing back his tears at her acceptance and smiling as she applied his mascara.

when she released his chin again and stepped back, capping back the mascara, and gave him once-over, she smiled that soft and accepting smile again.

“you look beautiful, bambino. my handsome principe.”

and at that, what else could he do but cry.

by the time he had gotten to mit, he had his own extensive makeup collection and a standing date with his mamma for a weekly shopping outing (and he would make that three hour trip no matter what). he also had a sense of confidence in himself that his mamma and jarvis helped him get and keep with their acceptance. 

it was just after his freshmen year mid-terms (and after enduring countless bullying for him not adhering to stupid gender roles and being a pretty boy, with masculine tendencies), that he turned to his mother and told her that he wanted to be prettier.

looking back on it, he understands how childish it was to try and combat bullying by purposely being prettier; however, he remembers the look his mamma gave him, fierce and intense and so understanding that it had made it absolutely worthwhile. it had been even more worthwhile when he walked into classes for the first time after the break his face made up (his liner immaculate and his lips a perfect shade of nude) and decked out in the perfect nude sweater with a swooping neck line, form fitting jeans, and a pair of black faux leather ankle boots that made his legs look a mile long. he smiled confidently as he sauntered his way to his seat and crossed one leg over the other, his being leaking elegance and his eyes daring anyone to try him.

it wasn’t always sunshine and sparkles, especially not when howard, obadiah, and the board found out and tried to paint him out to be this mentally unstable kid who had no understanding of responsibilities, but he was happy.

but of course, when tony’s truly at his happiest point, the world has to rip out from under his feet. 

he was in the mit engineering lab, tinkering about, chatting with rhodey, and batting at (petting) the arm that was his dum-e, when a knock on the door made them pause. he hadn’t looked up as rhodey invited the person in, but when he was nudged slightly, he glanced up and met the depressing face of someone he had no idea of.

after that it was a blur. he remembers the heart-wrenching sadness, the screaming sobs, the heartache that remained even when he had cried himself dry. he remembers watching as his mamma was buried and biting back the urge to throw himself on her coffin like a child until the skin of his lip was broken and he could taste blood. he remembers repeating the process when he attended jarvis’ funeral. he remembers when he had heard howard’s will and having no reaction, but hearing his mamma give him her beautiful budoir (the one that she kept since he was jut _her bambino_ , watching her become beautiful) and her collection of elegant heels made him walk out of the meeting with the lawyers and into rhodey’s arms to sob again; hisbody suddenly finding the tears to break down. he remembers when jarvis’ family called him over and gave him a small box, a box that had his name scrawled out in jarvi’s familiar handwriting and full of a bunch of little things and a note from his mamma and his jarvis telling him how much he was loved and cared for. he remembers leaving the budoir behind and taking a single pair of shoes back to mit with him. he remembers taking those heels and putting them in his closet, next to his makeup; it no longer felt right to be pretty. 

he went back to strictly masculine attire and anyone who bothered to look close enough (rhodey) could see how uncomfortable it made him to continuously force himself into a role that he never felt comfortable being in. he never got to close to people and while he was never at howard’s level, he occasionally dabbled in underage drinking when his discomfort level was too high and rhodey’s only means of comforting him was to indulge and join him; the both of them curled around each other by the end of the night. 

eventually, tony got his masters in both physics and engineering but he was dissatisfied; after all, the people he wanted to see in the audience weren’t there. he accepted rhodey’s huge and congratulations, his face softening as he melted into the comforts of his friend’s embrace. he hardened back up when he approached obadiah, stepping out of the way of the larger man’s arm and raising an eyebrow as he tells the man that he was taking a vacation to travel and get away and that the company was in his care until he decided to return. (it made tony far too gleeful to see the flash of anger in the obadiah’s eyes when added that he wouldn’t be doing anything for stark industries until he returned.) 

and so he left. he travelled, he explored, he dragged rhodey along whenever he could, and he learned more about himself than he ever thought he would. when he finally returned to the states, six-foot-one tall and more experienced in everything but the things that people rumoured him to be in, he was twenty-one and ready to take on the world. 

and so he did. he stepped into the boardroom of stark industries, stepping smoothly into the role of being ceo of the company without a misstep. he made the board love him and obadiah hate him. (but tony wasn’t worried, he had something planned for the man that right at the top of his shitelist alongside howard.) 

bit by bit, he made the changes he felt necessary for the company, shutting down the weapons sector of the company and putting all that effort into technology, energy, and safety precautions. and at the end of it all, when the company flourished under his hands, he began to put forth the plan to have obadiah eradicated indefinitely. 

small cameras lie hidden everywhere possible and followed the ins and outs of the the other man. the cameras catalogued obadiah’s every movement and tony gleefully (and perhaps, evilly) enjoyed every moment of it as he pretended to feed into obadiah’s attempts to demean and humilate him. 

it all came to a head during a major board meeting. he had entered the room and immediately knew something was up by the way the board members eyed him suspiciously. he ignored the looks and met obadiah’s smirk with one of his one and commandeered the projector at the front of the room. he plugged the thumb drive and began to speak. (it was a beautiful ending to his way when he was able to call in the officers that had been waiting for him beckoning to take obadiah away.) 

people learned very quickly that while he was easy to love and a charmer, he was made of **iron** and he could be _ruthless_. 

then came happy. and then pepper. and suddenly, he had three very important people in his life and he found some semblance of happiness.

( _he still didn’t feel pretty though._ )

he met the avengers by complete accident. years prior, he had become a consultant for s.h.i.e.l.d, not yet comfortable with the idea of being a superhero (even if he had mark i to x blueprinted and saved to his most private servers, waiting) and he was aware of the intiative. hell, he was aware of as much of the lives of each member that was in the servers of the agency (even in the deepest corners). but again, he was a consultant and it wasn’t his place. so he kept his distance and ducked away when there were close calls. it took a lot of effort to avoid the intelligence that was bruce banner and the absolutely unfair attractiveness of bucky barnes.


End file.
